The Technology Pirates
by Irongirl1
Summary: When four early teenagers with opposite lives meet, love strikes and friendship falls. Tony Stark, Jack Sparrow, Pepper Potts, and Angelica Teach arrive in a moving love story that will cost them a great friendship. Is love worth your true friends? You will see...
1. Prologue:Characters

Character 1: Anthony Stark

Age: 14

Hobbies: Pirate and Technology

Best Friend: Jack Sparrow

Character 2: Jack Sparrow

Age: 14

Hobbies: Pirate and Pirate

Best Friend: Anthony Stark

Character 3: Pepper Potts

Age: 13

Hobbies: Mermaid and Technology

Best Friend: Angelica Teach

Character 4: Angelica Teach

Age: 13

Hobbies: Mermaid and Pirate

Best Friend: Pepper Potts


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Tony and Jack

Jack is awesome. He is a best friend all the way. Especially because he is exactly like me in many ways including; loving getting drunk, stealing things, being a pirate, and cheating on girls. J I am Anthony Stark but you can call me Tony. Right now, I am on the Junior Black Pearl. Here we are learning how to be a good pirate. Even though I am only 14, I still enjoy drinking and other things that only adults do because I am a… PIRATE! Jack and I met at an orphanage when we were three years old and both of our parents died in a major fire on a deserted island. They were the only ones there and they were looking for the Fountain of Youth while they left us to be lonely. I would like to live up to my father's goals but I am also not very good at being a pirate because nothing is planned and there is no organization. I dream of becoming what people call, A Technology Pirate. What they do is, instead of sailing the seven seas searching for treasure, they use maps on computers to locate hidden treasure.( It is amazing) Sometimes I think that I should quit life as a junior pirate but then I remember how much fun I have with Jack and my other friends and I forget all about it. Enough about me, now let's move on to Jack.

I am not much for writing so I will make it short and sour. I am going to become a pirate when I grow up and if anyone tries to stop me, good luck. Tony is a great friend except for when he starts to talk about all this Pirate Technology and I get bored and annoyed. As a pirate once said "It's all about the adventure not the destination." Pirating is not only looking for buried treasure and sailing ships, it is also rivalries, learning, having fun, love, and breaking rules. Sometimes that is not easy but it always turns out to be a great experience. Even at 14, I have started to adapt to the pirate's life. Tony on the other hand, not so much. He doesn't seem to understand the concept. Anyway, I have to get back to my drinking and sword fighting on the ship. Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me!


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Pepper and Angelica

**I don't know about you but I think that mermaids are creepy. The sad thing is though… that I am one. My name is Pepper Potts and I am 13 years old. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a normal person who doesn't sing;**

**_"My heart is pierced by Cupid_**

**_I disdain all glittering gold_**

**_Nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold"_**

**Then Angelica yells at me and said that I am who I am. It stinks. Angelica is my best friend and I love her but sometimes she can be a little pushy. I met her in a mermaid cave once and her and I were the only ones that weren't singing that song ^ so we started talking. I am sure that it would be way more fun if I was a Technology Pirate. Oh yeah, I should probably explain that. I want to be a pirate but I also don't want to be drunk all the time and sailing on the water. Instead, I go onto a computer and look on online maps to find treasure. I love organization and technology so it is perfect for me. Unlike most mermaids I am not selfish so I will move on to Angelica.**

**Unlike other people *cough cough* Pepper, I am going to honestly make this short. I am Angelica Teach and I am 13 years old. Yes, I am a mermaid. No, I am not proud of it. I want to be a real pirate when I am older and not one of those Technology Pirates. I want to find love and be happy but not too happy. I want there to be some conflict and adventure. As you may know, my dad is Black Beard and he abandoned me and turned me into a mermaid at age 3 so I am stuck this way until I see him again. That is pretty much it. My best friend is Pepper and I am a mermaid. (My life story right there folks) Bye Now, Angelica.**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Pirates of the Caribbean" or "Ironman" but, I do own Technology Pirates.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend SparrowLilies who is an amazing person and is moving to a different school next year. I miss you and love you SparrowLilies. Love, Irongirl1. **

The Technology Pirates:

"Sir, we have reached the full anchoring stage. Are you ready for us to depart the ship? " Said a boat hand. Out on the great blue waters, life can be tough with hearts broken, minds blown, dreams shattered, as well as a lot of drunk people. J Two men on a dock gazed at a boat larger than any other they had seen sail into the dock right in front of them. Who are these boys? The names are… John and Christopher the captains of their own ship, The Grand Escape which became much smaller after…the…never mind.

"John?" questioned Chris "Is that…?" (Shivers ) "Yes. Let's leave. Now." rushed John.  
Let's start from the beginning; these men are major disgraces to their old crew. (The Runaway Stallion) One day when they attempted to escape the ship because of distress and hangover, this did not end well at all in their favor. The men were scarred for life after their short pirate experience. One of the most important Pirate laws states: _A pirate will NEVER attempt suicide, escape, love, or disobey any of the commands of the captain._

Chris and John broke every single part of that law.

*First, they tried to "accidentally" stab each other in the heart during a sword fight. (This attempt obviously failed )Part 1 of law=Suicide : Broken

*Then, they took the great endeavor of distracting the captain so they could escape. (BAD IDEA) The captain was furious with the first attempt but then, they tried to get a PIRATE drunk! After many years in the business, it is basically impossible for a captain to get drunk. They even tried to jump off the boat! Part 2 of law=Escape:Broken

**Author's Note: This is only part 1 of chapter 3 so be prepared for next update. REVIEW please! Thanks, Irongirl1 3**


End file.
